


getting to know you has been ruff

by danthezijn



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Spies & Secret Agents, Fluff and Angst, Furiosa the Dog, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, One Shot, Wells is a bad guy in this, she's the real star of this show tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-15
Updated: 2017-11-15
Packaged: 2019-02-03 00:59:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12737808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/danthezijn/pseuds/danthezijn
Summary: The hardest thing about being an undercover agent and being on this particular mission, Cisco thinks, is refraining himself from spoiling all the animals in the shelter and asking out the hot guy that comes in at least twice a week.-Originally written for the flashvibe week secretagent!prompt.





	getting to know you has been ruff

The hardest thing about being an undercover agent and being on this particular mission, Cisco thinks, is refraining himself from spoiling all the animals in the shelter. He has the money and heart to do it, but sadly that isn't the goal of this mission and all that's stopping him is the mix between disappointment and anger that always forms on Caitlin's face after a mission-gone-wrong. He would feel bad about it if he didn't already have plans to visit the shelter as much as possible _after_ the mission.

 

The mission is simple this time. Volunteer at the animal shelter so he can keep watch of the coffee shop - _that is probably used as a gang hide out at night, no biggie -_ on the opposite side of the street. He's a safe distance away and hours at the shelter are varying, so his cover should be perfect. As soon as he figures out some type of schedule, or some kind of clue as to what the gang is up to, he'll be done and gets to go home. Easy, according to Wells. If only he'd taken into account the _back door that Cisco can't see_ and the fact that the meet-ups are as irregular as Cisco's good hair days.

 

The bell above the door chimes, snapping Cisco out of his musing. As soon as he sees who entered, he retracts all previous thoughts. _This_ has got to be the hardest part about an undercover mission in the shelter.

 

‘This’ being the adorable guy that comes into the shelter every three or four days to check on a three-legged older dog he wants to adopt because - _“every animal deserves a loving owner, dude!” -_ and Adorable Guy just doesn't have the money for it yet. _“Soon,”_ the guy says every time with his smile that could rival the sun, but “soon” has been four weeks so far and Cisco doesn't know how much more he can take.

 

‘This’ also being the fact that Cisco can't flirt with him, with _Barry_ , because he's _undercover_ and Barry thinks his name is _Juan_ for fuck's sake.

 

_That_ has got to be the biggest torture he's ever experienced during a mission.

 

Of course there had been missions with supermodels and celebrities, but somehow Barry makes all of them seem irrelevant with his sunshine smile and geeky, adorkable t-shirts. Because on top of his Bambi-eyed, mole covered runner's body he is also a nerd and if Cisco were to ever be asked what his possible soulmate would be like, he's pretty sure he'd describe Barry. Only Barry is _even better._ Only last week he stayed an hour longer to discuss Star Wars theories with him and Cisco knew then and there that he was done for.

 

He puts all of this out of his mind, smiles - _a real smile that in no way rivals Barry's but still makes Barry smile back -_ and waves at him, already opening up the counter so Barry can walk to the back.

 

“Fancy seeing you here,” he says, and immediately wants a hole to swallow him up and die because _he did not just say that._ Barry, bless his soul, just laughs and ducks his head, cheeks  tinged pink.

 

“Got to make sure Furiosa is fine, don't I?” See earlier point: dork. Because only Barry would name the stubborn dog after Mad Max's most toughest character and adore her.

 

Cisco shakes his head fondly and follows Barry to the back, making sure the fences are closed before he goes and gets Furiosa, who struggles all the way until she's in Barry's grip. Barry immediately hugs and praises her, scratching behind her ears until she's half asleep on his lap. He smiles softly at her for a couple of seconds and then looks up, blushing when he realizes he's being stared at.

 

Yeah. Torture indeed.

 

-

 

“Shit, shit, shit,” Cisco muttered as he ran through an alley hearing gunshots behind him. It had been a shitty week.

 

First Wells had chewed him out for not noticing the pattern sooner, as if Cisco should have noticed that the cafe was only used at nights after the Rogues had a heist. True, the Rogues were their biggest enemies but that didn't necessarily mean that they were behind everything bad that happened to their organization. Except this time.

 

Secondly, Barry had actually adopted Furiosa, meaning Cisco hadn't seen him or spoken to him for at least six days. After almost half a year of flirting and budding comradeship every three days he couldn't deny that he actually really missed Barry. He hadn't even been able to tell him his true name and ask him out or at least ask his number. He'd have to drown himself in a LOTR marathon and ice cream later to mourn that loss.

 

The third reason wasn't even his own fault. He was just locking up the shelter when the door of the coffee shop opened, revealing Leonard Snart and co. Normally they wouldn't come out until next morning or so Cisco concluded after never seeing them come out at night but being gone the next day. They'd all spotted him and recognized him in under fifteen seconds, of course, and started going for their guns while Cisco ran away as fast as he could.

 

Thus bringing him in this predicament.

 

He ran and ran and ran, wanting to collapse like his legs were screaming at him to, but he couldn't. He was almost to safety anyway, and would be damned if the Rogues got him tonight. He didn't need this bad night to be worse.

 

Which is, of course, why it actually got worse.

 

He hadn't paid any attention to where he was going. The last thing he remembered was a burning in his leg, stumbling and tripping right into someone, somehow falling backwards and hitting his head on the side of the pavement.

 

Yeah, worst night indeed.

 

–

 

All he felt when he woke up was the pounding in his head, quickly followed by a jolt of pain in his left leg. Screwing his eyes tightly shut and refraining from letting out a groan, he tried to shift it. Definitely not happening any time soon.

 

Without opening his eyes, Cisco tried to determine whether is was safe to do so. He listened, felt, and even smelled very discreetly. In his opinion anyway.

 

Wherever he was, it was pretty quiet. It was apparently raining outside, meaning that he wasn't deep underground cause he could hear it pelt on the window to his right. He thought he heard snoring somewhere behind him, but with the rain and the pounding in his head he couldn't be sure.

 

To his left he felt the back of what he assumed was a couch, soft and comfy and surely not something the Rogues would put him on. Lucky him? There was a pillow under his head, and his left leg was propped up on one as well. It was warm, but not too much so, and when he stretched his right arm he knocked against glass. A coffee table, then.

 

Lastly, he took a deep breath, relieved he didn't smell any oil or gunpowder or anything chemical. Not Wells', and _definitely_ not Caitlin's. That woman probably had a perfume that smelled exactly like her lab.

 

Instead, it smelled very, very vaguely of the smell he came to associate with the shelter – or animals, at least – but it was mostly overpowered by the smell of vanilla and cinnamon. He assumed it was scented candles.

 

Deciding he wasn't in any immediate danger, he slowly opened his eyes. Blinking, he was relieved there wasn't any bright lights. There were indeed some scented candles on the coffee table next to him, and some others strewn around the rest of the room. They illuminated his face enough that he could see himself in the reflection in the window, and what he saw made him hold back a groan. He looked terrible. Dark circles under his eyes, gauges wrapped around his head and lower leg. The rest of his body was obscured by a blanket.

 

Another thing that caught his eyes was the glass of water and what he assumed to be painkillers on the coffee table. He sat up slowly, carefully swinging his legs over so he was sitting upright. Wincing as he leaned forwards to grab the pills, he quickly downed them and the whole glass of water with them.

 

Putting the glass back on the table, he sighed at how tired he still felt. He didn’t know how long he’d be asleep, but the dark skies and rain couldn’t mask the fact that it was daytime outside, so it had at least been some hours.

 

Laying back down as the tiredness overcame him, all he could think about was that Caitlyn was going to kill him.

 

\--

 

The next time he wakes up it was nighttime again. Most of the candles have gone out – except for the two big ones on the coffee table and three other ones he sees in the reflection – and there’s more sound in the background. Or maybe he can hear better cause the rain has stopped and he doesn’t feel as tired anymore.

 

The first thing he hears are sounds that are presumably from the kitchen. Water boiling, pans clanking and a mug being put down. Whoever is it, they’re humming along quietly with the radio – the second thing he hears.

 

The third thing his ears registers also ends up being the first the sees that isn’t his reflection or the coffee table, a chair or tv, and that’s the sound of a dog. The pitter-patter of their feet has become one of the most recognizable sounds to Cisco. As the dog comes into view Cisco can’t help but frown as the feeling of confusion washes over him. It’s none other than Furiosa.

 

Before he can actually start questioning the dog – maybe he’s a bit more tired than he thought – whoever was in the kitchen walks around the back of the couch and walks towards the chair. Before he sits down, he turns to look at Cisco and his face breaks out in a smile, a hurried ‘you’re awake!’ barely leaving Barry’s before he helps him sit up carefully.

 

Oh, shit. He’s in Barry’s apartment.

 

As he watches Barry checking over his wounds before handing him the mug with tea, going into the kitchen to retrieve god knows what, the situation really dawns on Cisco.

 

Oh _, shit._ He’s in _Barry’s_ apartment. The same Barry who he has missed for a while now. The same Barry who he wanted to _ask on a date._ And now he’s in his apartment, with a _bullet wound_ in his leg and probably a lot of explaining to do.

 

Before his mind can fully work its way into a panic attack, Barry comes back with what looks like another mug of tea, sitting down in the chair to his right while holding it in both his hands. Smiling at Cisco again, he very softly asks, “How’re you feeling, Juan?”

 

Not knowing how to respond, Cisco just kind of stares at Barry blankly for a couple of minutes. While Barry grows noticeably more uncomfortable with each minute, Cisco really doesn’t know what to say. In the end, all that comes out is “thanks”.

 

Barry, sighing in relief so quietly Cisco almost misses it, puts his mug down and laughs a little, “That’s not an answer to my question, but you’re welcome I guess? Does your leg hurt a lot?”

 

Shaking his head, Cisco informs him that his leg just feels numb. Nodding along, Barry sits back and says, “If you need more painkillers, feel free to ask. You took the last two about six hours ago, so it should be safe for you to take more.”

 

“No thanks,” Cisco says, leaning back into the couch while he looked Barry straight into his eyes. Cocking his head to the side, much like a curious dog, Cisco notes, Barry asks him, “Is something wrong?”

 

Deciding not to beat around the bush, Cisco asks, “Why did you help me?”

 

Frowning, Barry responds, “Did you not want me to help?”

 

“No, that’s not what I meant. Most people who see someone with a bullet wound would call the police, or the ambulance at least. So why did you help me, instead of doing that?”

 

Barry answered after chuckling for a short while, “I’ve got a medical degree, so I thought I would at least try to save you the hospital expenses. Working at the animal shelter can’t pay enough. It was a clean entry, so getting it out wasn’t any problem. Besides, I don’t really think you were involved in anything illegal. You were running away when you bumped into me after all, and from what I gathered you were a volunteer at the shelter. At the very least, you’re a good person. If you want to go to the police for a testimony or something, it’s probably better to do that after you’ve been able to heal a bit.”

 

Cisco couldn’t help but stare at Barry, shocked. He didn’t know wether to kiss him or shake him. On one hand, he’d unknowingly saved Cisco a lot of trouble and was turning out to be even better than he could’ve imagined, but on the other hand he’d put himself in danger.

 

Cisco wasn’t a good person. He was a secret agent. Granted, a dorky one, but he’d killed before. He’d lied, cheated, infiltrated and taken down some of the biggest underground cooperations there were. Hell, he was trying to take one down right now and Barry still thought his name was _Juan_. He felt like crying. He didn’t deserve Barry’s kindness, or his trust in him, or… or… anything. He opened his mouth to say as much.

 

Before he could reply, his stomach gave a loud rumble. Snapping his mouth shut, he resisted the urge to ask the couch to swallow him whole as he felt a blush creep up his face while Barry laughed at him. Getting up, Barry went into the kitchen to retrieve some food. Cisco patted Furiosa’s head while he waited, contemplating the situation.

 

He knew he didn’t deserve any of this, but Barry didn’t need to know that right now.

 

\--

 

In hindsight, maybe not telling Barry at least his real name was a mistake. Or rather, keeping in contact with Barry at all was turning out to be a big mistake.

 

After Barry had fed him one of the most delicious omelettes he’d ever had in his entire life, he’d offered to take Cisco home. Cisco, not knowing how else he’d even be able to get home, gladly accepted. Once they arrived at his apartment block, he thanked Barry profusely. Barry just laughed him off, saying that friends were supposed to look out for each other and that he would like to take a look at Cisco’s leg a week later. Not wanting to take Barry’s kindness for granted, Cisco accepted the phone number Barry gave him along with the lecture about being careful and what he was allowed to do versus what he wasn’t allowed to do.

 

That had been two months ago.

 

They’d texted, called and saw each other regularly now. Watching movies, eating together, going on a walk with Furiosa and having intense discussions about either fantheories or something scientific had become a routine between them. Cisco didn’t know if he saw his own or Barry’s apartment more.

 

The problem with this was that Barry still called him Juan. Still thought his name _actually was_ Juan. Cisco didn’t know why he never corrected Barry, the mission was over after all, but now he was just too scared. He’d been Juan for so long, he didn’t know how to be Cisco around Barry.

 

With the name came a whole backstory, the backstory they’d made for the mission, but it wasn’t his story. He knew as soon as he told Barry that it was a bad idea, but something in him compelled him to tell it anyway. Barry wouldn’t like the real Cisco half as much as he liked Juan, the voice inside his head told him.

 

There were also problems connected to the fact that the mission was over. One, he didn’t work at the shelter anymore. And while Barry thought he’d just resigned because he wanted a job with real money, he couldn’t help but feel guilty. Not just because Barry thought of him as a good person, but also because he’d gotten attached to the animals. They visited the shelter together some times, but all Cisco could think about was the façade he was keeping up in front of Barry.

 

Not that all of it was fake. He acted like himself; clumsy, easily flustered, dorky and rambly. It was just the imago he had that wasn’t real.

 

The second problem with the mission ending was having to face Caitlyn and Wells. He hadn’t told them about the accident with his leg or bumping into Barry, instead opting to just write it in his report and hoping they wouldn’t read it as closely as they normally did.

 

That had been a mistake.

 

Caitlyn had been furious, jelling in his face for about two hours before she collapsed in his arms, crying and even going as far to beg him to trust her more. They were supposed to be good friends after all. Cisco had just felt more guilty and hugged her as tight as he could, and promised her that he would try.

 

Wells had been another story altogether. He didn’t even seem concerned about the fact that Cisco was injured at all, instead opting to scold him for pulling Barry into it. He’d never seen Wells so angry about a civilian that was brought into the mission before, and it almost seemed like Wells was especially angry because it was Barry. Not just a civilian, but actual Barry. Later, he’d dismissed the thought that Wells had known Barry or had something to do with him, but whenever he thought about it he got an uneasy feeling in his stomach. He didn’t like to think about it much.

 

His wounds had healed up great, at least. The care Barry had given him had been great, and all his tips had worked wonders. He was going through therapy right now, in order to get the muscle in his leg back to the old strength and flexibility, but it wouldn’t take that much longer. He was mostly healed.

 

He shook his head, trying to get the thoughts to go away. Barry had invited him over for a movie, but had fallen asleep halfway through the movie with Furiosa on his lap. Cisco didn’t know exactly what kind of work Barry did, but he was exhausted a lot and worked a lot of odd hours. Cisco didn’t mind, but he was getting worried about Barry. It seemed to take its toll on him.

 

A particularly loud scene in the movie startled him out of his thoughts. Quietly he got up, walking into the bedroom to retrieve a blanket. Tucking Barry in while making sure to not wake him or Furiosa, Cisco quickly takes a picture before he can talk himself out of it.

 

Settling back down on the couch and using the other end of the blanket to cover himself, he can’t help but think that he should probably tell Barry soon. He deserves to know.

 

For now, he’s just going to enjoy the illusion while it lasts.

 

\--

 

As he walked into the building that served as their headquarters, Cisco didn’t know what to expect. He’d just visited the shelter to play with the animals and stare longingly at the ‘volunteers needed’ poster – as if Wells would let him go – when he got a text message from Caitlyn.

 

‘Come quick. Urgent.’ It said.

 

Cisco sighed as he turned the last corner. He hadn’t heard anything from Barry the past few days, and he was getting increasingly worried. The fact that he hadn’t had a mission in a while didn’t help his jitters. He was getting restless.

 

Opening the door to Caitlyn’s lab, he sighed, “This better be good, Caitlyn. I’m really not in the moo…” He couldn’t help but trail off at the sight that greeted him.

 

Wells was standing furthest from the door, his hands held up in surrender while a downright cruel smirk graced his face. Caitlyn was standing a couple of feet to his right, wringing her hands and for all intents and purposes looking entirely lost. This wasn’t what confused him most, though. Oh no, that would be the one that was closest to the door, pointing the gun at Wells with his back towards Cisco, but a back he would recognize anywhere.

 

Barry.

 

“Barry?” Cisco asked, taking a step forward.

 

Quickly glancing his way, Barry smiled almost apologetically, “Hey, Cisco.”

 

Cisco. He’d called him _Cisco._ How? Shooting a nervous glance to Caitlyn, he asked, “How do you know my real name?”

 

Barry returned his attention to Wells while pursing his lips. His shoulders were tense and while he was the one pointing the gun, his stance was reserved. Like he was trying to protect himself. Quietly he said, “I’m sorry.”

 

And he shot Wells.

 

\--

 

Cisco woke up with a pounding headache. The moment he shifted and felt the back of a couch, he knew where he was. He didn’t even have to open his eyes to confirm it. He did, however, want know what was going on, so he slowly opened his eyes and sat up. The chair to his right was occupied by Caitlyn this time. Barry was nowhere to be seen.

 

Caitlyn looked up from her laptop, not looking worried or sad at all considering what happened, and smiled softly at him. “Good afternoon, sleeping beauty,” she said as she closed her laptop. She leaned back in her chair, linking her hands together in front of her stomach. She looked relaxed.

 

“What happened?” Cisco asked, trying to assess his body for any damage. Except for the pounding headache and the stinging in his left arm, he didn’t feel much. Good.

 

Sighing softly, Caitlyn guided him to lay back down with a hand on his shoulder. Ignoring his question, she said, “Barry should be back from walking Furiosa soon. Would you like me to get you something to drink?”

 

Nodding his head, Cisco watched her walk into the kitchen and grab a glass of water like the place was familiar to her. He didn’t know how he felt about it. The headache was preventing him from thinking about it too much. Startling out of his misery when Caitlyn put the glass down on the coffee table in front of him, Cisco debated getting up again. As soon as he tried, Caitlyn shot him a look and he decided it wasn’t worth her wrath.

 

“You really shouldn’t try to get up for a while, Cisco. The calming drug we gave you is very efficient, but once you wake up from it it gives you a killer headache,” turning her head to the side, her expression turned considering, “People have fainted because they didn’t allow the effects to subside. Take it easy.”

 

Making an affirmative noise, Cisco’s brain was still stuck on one particular part of that sentence.

 

“You drugged me?”

 

Her face turned sympathetic and she nodded, “I had to, you were about to attack Barry for what he did. While I understand why you did so, considering you weren’t aware of the context, it wouldn’t have done us much good.”

 

“Wait,” Cisco said, trying to wrap his head around everything, “Why aren’t you upset about Wells? Why do you talk as if you knew this was going to happen?”

 

A throat cleared behind him, “Because she did know.”

 

Trying to resist the urge to turn around, Cisco impatiently waited for Barry to step into his line of sight. Allowing himself to give him a thorough once over, he winced at the black eye he was sporting. That was most likely his fault. Barry, however, didn’t seem bothered by it. He handed what looked like a sandwich and a cup of coffee to Caitlyn, while putting down something similar in front of Cisco on the table. He sat down at the end of the couch, carefull not to sit on Cisco’s legs, Furiosa right on his heels as she settled down at his feet. Cisco just looked at Caitlyn to elaborate.

 

“When you said how weird it was for Wells to freak out that much when Barry got involved, I decided to do some research,” she started, patiently waiting for Cisco to nod, “I got in contact with Barry and asked him, trying at first to be descreet, if he knew why Wells would react like that.”

 

Barry snorted, “Yeah, you weren’t descreet at all. As soon as you said his name, I knew exactly what you were getting at.” Clearing his throat as he guiltily looked at Cisco, he continued, “I uh… I work for the Central City Bureau of Investigation.We’ve been tailing Wells for a while now. At first, I didn’t know you were involved with him, and I genuinely liked hanging out with Juan the volunteer from the animal shelter. And Furiosa, ofcourse.”

 

Upon hearing her name, Furiosa’s ears perked up and her tail started wagging. Cisco couldn’t resist but smiling a bit at that.

 

“When you ran into me after you were shot,” Barry continued, “I figured out you were probably scoping out the Rogues on the other side of the street. Especially after I started searching for and reading through your file. I may have looked through your wallet to figure out your real identy, I’m sorry.”

 

He was rubbing the back of his neck and looking away almost ashamed. Cisco only snorted.

 

Ignoring Caitlyn’s reprimanding look, he leaned forward carefully and put his hand on Barry’s shoulder. When Barry turned to look at him, he smiled encouragingly and said, “You saved my life, the least amount of payback I could’ve given was my real identity. Don’t feel bad.”

 

Barry smiled back, all dimples and shining eyes and radiating genuine relief and happiness. Cisco couldn’t help but stare, fascinated. After a while, Barry was staring back just as awestruck as he was. Just as Cisco was about to lean forward, Caitlyn cleared her throat.

 

“While I’m happy for you boys, please wait until I’m gone.”

 

Hastily pulling apart, Cisco just smiled at her sheepishly. She rolled her eyes, but at least she seemed amused. “Besides,” she said, “You don’t even know yet why Barry was after Wells.”

 

Nodding, Cisco carefully laid back down. He looked between the two of them curiously.

 

“Fifteen years ago, Wells killed my mom,” Barry said, making Cisco gasp softly. Before he could react further, Barry continued, “He framed my dad, who was innocent. I saw all of it. However, quite understandingly, the police didn’t believe me. This whole time, my father was in prison over something he hadn’t even done. Wouldn’t have been able to do. I began learning forensic science and eventually started working for the CCBI, all so I could have my revenge.”

 

Listening intently, Cisco almost missed the small smile that graced Barry’s features.

 

“A little while ago, presumably after he found out how much we hung out, he visited me. Talked big about how I would never be able to prove anything, how my father would always suffer and I would only be able to helplessly watch on. He attacked me, in my own home, but I was able to escape. It’s why I kind of ignored you. I couldn’t let you see me wounded like that.”

 

Upon noticing Cisco scruntizing once over, he laughed, “I’m fine now. Just some very light scars, but nothing that won’t heal over time.”

 

Nodding, Cisco gestured at him to continue.

 

“Right. So. Little did Wells know that my whole apartment is filled with cameras and microphones. I got his admission on tape. Once I filed the case and won it, all we had to do was arrest Wells. You walked in on me doing just that. I shot him in the leg, but you attacked me in your, at the time, justified rage, so Caitlyn drugged you.  He couldn’t get away anymore, and my stepdad, who is a CCBI agent helped me arrest Wells. He’s behind bars now, and will be for a while. My dad gets out of jail tomorrow.”

 

It was quiet for a while. Cisco just thinking about how he had worked for that man, for years, and never even noticed. He felt used. He felt betrayed. Wells had at one point felt like a father to him, and he was sad for that loss. But most of all, he felt angry on Barry’s behalf. He was glad Wells was already behind bars.

 

After a couple of minutes, after quietly finishing her coffee and sandwich, Caitlyn got up. She grabbed her jacket and put it on, carefully hugging Cisco before straightening and smiling at the both of them fondly, “I’m gonna go home, I could really use some sleep. You two try to get some as well, alright?”

 

Nodding, the both of them just watched her leave.

 

Turning to Barry to ask him if he was alright, he started when there were lips on his. After getting over the shock, he closed his eyes and softly kissed Barry back.

 

Once he pulled away slightly and tipped his forehead against Barry’s, not able to contain the smile on his lips, he let out a small contented sigh. Barry looked just as happy and asked, “We okay?”

 

There was still stuff they had to talk about. Cisco still felt guilty for lying to Barry for that long, but because Barry had figured out and not told him he didn’t feel as guilty as before. They would have to talk about Wells, and Cisco would have to find a new job, and Barry probably wanted to spend as much time with his dad as possible. But, as he sat there with Barry, Furiosa snoring softly in the background, he knew he wouldn’t change his answer for anything.

 

“Yeah, we’re okay.”

**Author's Note:**

> just take this piece of junk already, if i have to look at this for another minute i might actually cry. also, ignore my shitty punny title.
> 
> this was meant to be for the flashvibe week literal months ago, but as you can see i didn't quite make it in time :') it was supposed to be 1.000 words, but halfway through i changed the plot and i just couldn't stop writing. there's probably a lot of mistakes, feel free to point them out.
> 
> for those of you following me because you expected my fandoms to be consistent, you couldn't be more wrong. i'll try to write multiple fics in one fandom though. i'll also try to get them out sooner. this one was just a pain in the ass and i wasn't (and still am not) satisfied with it. whatever. it's good enough \o/
> 
> as always, feel free to leave a comment and i'll do my best to reply to you :)


End file.
